New Boy
by hellolove
Summary: Justin moves into the neighborhood with his dad, Jerry. Alex thinks he's just another dorky boy until she gets to know him when he befriends her brother, Max. She's dating Riley, though. What will happen? Jalex. AU
1. Justin

New Boy

Description: Justin moves into the neighborhood with his dad, Jerry. Alex thinks he's just another dorky boy until she gets to know him when he befriends her brother, Max. She's dating Riley, though. What will happen? Jalex. AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards, but I do wish I owned David Henrie..

xx

Harper cheerfully bounced over to Alex's locker Monday after lunch. "Alex, where have you been today?"

"Apparently Max thought it would be funny to put an entire bag of marshmallows in the dryer with my clothes, so I was late for school." Alex answered. She took her bag out of her locker.

"Well you missed the new guy, Justin. He's SO cute!" Harper replied.

"Let me guess...kind of tall, dark hair." Alex began.

"So you've seen him?" Harper asked.

Alex looked at Justin. "Are you the new guy, Justin?"

Harper turned around, suddenly embarrassed. "Oh, Justin, I didn't know you were there."

"It's ok, Harper. I just needed to get to my locker." Justin pointed to the locker next to Alex's.

"You know my name?!" Harper questioned. "Oh my god!" She ran off to the bathroom.

"Don't mind her, she's a little...different." Alex told Justin.

"Yeah, I met her in my first hour class." Justin replied. "So...I'm Justin, by the way."

"I know." Alex nodded.

"Right, uh, what's your name?" Justin asked.

"I'm-" Alex was cut off.

"Alex!" Riley's voice came from behind her.

Alex turned and smiled at Riley. "Hey, Riley." She closed her locker. "See you around." She waved at Justin.

"See you." Justin replied, disappointed.

xx

After school, Max and Alex were walking home, to the sub station together. "I met a really cool guy at lunch today." Max told Alex.

"Let me guess...Justin?" Alex questioned.

"Yep, so you met him..." Max replied.

"Yeah, but I didn't have to. You and Harper are both talking about him like he's a god or something." Alex explained. "I don't really see it."

"Are you kidding? He loves Tears of Blood! He also collects comic books and action figures." Max gushed.

"And you collect dirty dishes in your room. You could invite him over and compare dorky collections." Alex teased.

"Maybe I will invite him over." Max replied as they walked into the sub station.

"Hey, Mom." Alex waved at her mom.

"Hi, Honey. How was school today?" Theresa asked Alex.

"It was ok." Alex responded. Then she went upstairs.

"How was school for you, Max?" Theresa questioned.

"Great, I hung out with a new kid, Justin. He's really cool." Max told his mom.

"That's good." Theresa replied.

"Yeah, would it be ok if I invited him for dinner?" Max asked.

"Sure, honey." Theresa answered.

"Cool." Max ran upstairs behind Alex.

xx

That was a short chapter one, but I just wanted to give you a taste. You can let me know how it was, and if you liked it or if I should continue.


	2. Pie

Chapter 2

xx

Alex ran a brush through her hair one more time and slipped a sweater on. She heard a knock at the door so she ran to get it. "Hey, Hon-!" She stopped when she saw Justin standing in front of her.

"Uhm...hi." Justin replied.

"Sorry, I thought you were my boyfriend." Alex responded. "I thought you were Riley."

"Oh. No, actually did I get the wrong address?" Justin questioned.

Max came downstairs. "Alex, who was at the door?"

"Justin." Alex answered. She opened the door further to let him in and then she went to sit down on the couch, so she could wait for Riley.

"Sweet." Max waved at Justin. "Want to come up to my room?"

"Sure." Justin replied. He went over to Max and then followed him to his room. "So...Alex...?"

"She's my sister." Max answered.

Justin nodded. "Oh."

xx

Alex was still sitting on the couch waiting for Riley when her phone beeped in her hand. She slid it open and looked at the text from Riley. _Hey you sorry idk if i can make it...my dad saw my spanish test._

Alex sighed and hit reply. _Oh ok_...

After awhile, Theresa came upstairs to their apartment. "Hi, honey." She said to her daughter.

"Hi." Alex replied, dully.

"Are you going somewhere?" Theresa asked. "You're dressed up."

"I was, but Riley canceled." Alex answered.

"Sorry." Theresa replied. "But you can help me finish dinner." She said excitedly. "I already made the pie and the pasta for the spaghetti is all that needs to be done yet."

"Yeah, sorry, Mom, but I'm not into the whole work kind of thing." Alex went up to her room.

It was around 7:30 when Theresa called the kids down for supper. "Mom, this is my friend Justin." Max gestured to Justin as they sat down.

"Hello, Justin, it's nice to meet you." Theresa told Justin. "I'm Max and Alex's mom, Theresa."

"Nice to meet you too." Justin replied.

"Aren't you going out with Riley?" Max asked Alex.

"I was going to, but he failed his spanish test." Alex answered.

"I thought you guys were studying at his house all weekend for that." Theresa interrupted.

"Uh yeah well I guess he's not a quick learner." Alex lied. They hadn't really spent any time studying.

"So speaking of tests, didn't you have one in geography friday?" Theresa asked Alex.

"No..." Alex responded.

"Yes she did." Max added. "She got a D."

"What?!" Theresa questioned.

"Max!" Alex yelled.

"You got a D?" Theresa asked Alex.

"Actually..a D-." Alex responded.

"Well I don't want you spending so much time with Riley anymore. You two obviously haven't been getting much studying done." Theresa told Alex sternly.

"Moomm." Alex whined.

"You need to find someone to tutor you. Maybe Harper could do it." Theresa offered.

"She isn't much better than I am, Mom." Alex replied.

"I'm good at geography." Justin interrupted shyly.

"You are, Justin?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah, I love school." Justin beamed.

"I never hear that here." Theresa replied. "So, honey, do you want Justin to tutor you?"

Alex looked to her mom and then to Justin. She didn't want to say no to his face, so she agreed. "Sure.." She started to eat her food.

After they finished their spaghetti, Theresa brought the pie to the table. "Dessert time."

"What kind of pie is it?" Justin asked.

"Apple." Theresa responded. She started dishing some to Max.

"I can't eat that, I'm allergic to cinnamon." Justin answered. "I should go anyway. My dad told me to stop by his work on my way home."

"Where does he work?" Theresa asked.

"Over at Mike's kitchen..or something like that." Justin replied, a little unsure.

"Oh right, ok." Theresa responded.

"Do you know how I get there from here?" Justin asked.

"I could take you." Max offered. "I know how to get there."

"Max, you need to stay here, so you can take your bath before bedtime." Theresa replied.

"Mom." Max groaned, embarrassed.

"Well, I have to stop by Harper's to get my algebra book." Alex told her mom.

"Ok, just be back by 10." Theresa replied.

"Alright." Alex put her sweater back on.

"See you at school." Justin waved to Max.

"See ya." Max replied.

Alex led Justin outside and they walked down the street. "Thanks."

"For what?" Alex asked.

"Well you know..showing me where to go, you don't have to. You can just tell me where to go." Justin answered.

"It's no big deal." Alex replied. "Harper lives like next door to the place your dad works at."

"Ok." Justin responded. "So...do you actually want my help in geography?"

"Oh...well if you want." Alex answered. She thought for a minute and realized if her mom didn't see Justin hanging around, helping her, then her mom would never let her see Riley. "Why don't you come by the my place after school tomorrow?"

"Sure." Justin smiled.

They walked for another few minutes. "Here we are." Alex told Justin.

"Thanks." Justin said again.

"Yeah...I'll see you tomorrow." Alex waved.

"See you." Justin replied.

Alex started walking again after Justin went inside. She went to the next building and noticed Harper watching out her window. She came to the door right away. "Hey, Harper." Alex greeted.

"Alex! Why were you with Justin?" Harper questioned.

"Relax, he's friends with Max and it's bath night for Max, so I had to help him find the place where his dad works." Alex explained.

"His dad works at Mike's Kitchen?" Harper asked.

Alex regretted telling her. "Uh yeah."

"Oh, thanks." Harper grinned.

"Yeah...do you have my algebra book?" Alex asked.

"Nope, I think you put it in your locker." Harper replied.

"Shoot." Alex answered. "Do you have yours?"

"No, I left mine too, I got it done already." Harper responded.

"Ok, I should get back home then.." Alex replied.

"See you tomorrow." Harper told Alex.

"See ya." Alex began walking after Harper shut the door.

Alex got back home and walked in. "There's still pie in the fridge." Her mother told her.

"Thanks, Mom." Alex went over to get a piece.

"So...Justin is cute." Theresa mused.

"I'm with Riley." Alex reminded Theresa.

"I know, I know." Theresa replied. "I was just saying." She stopped. "I've got tables to clean. Enjoy the pie."

Alex sat down after her mom left. She started eating and thinking about Riley and also about Justin.

xx

So I made it a lot longer this time. I hope you liked it. Review, let me know what you thought!


	3. A New Study Buddy

Chapter 3

xx

Alex took her books out of her bag for study hall second hour. She had it with Harper, so she figured she wouldn't get any work done, though.

A few seconds later, Harper sat down at the table with Alex. She dropped her backpack making a thud and sat in her chair.

"Uh, hi?" Alex asked.

"I'm not speaking to you." Harper told Alex.

"Why?" Alex questioned. "What did I do?"

"I heard you're hanging out with Justin again after school." Harper answered.

"My mom is making Justin tutor me for geography." Alex explained. "The only reason I'm hanging out with Justin is so I can see Riley."

Harper gave Alex a confused look that also said she was still upset. "I don't get it. How will Justin help you see Riley?"

Alex sighed. "If my mom sees Justin tutoring me and stuff, she'll know I'm doing my work and she'll let me see Riley again."

"Okay...so why not just see Riley?" Harper asked.

"Because my mom won't let me unless my grades get better." Alex replied.

"Well I still think you shouldn't have Justin tutor you." Harper added.

Riley sat down next to Alex. "What's going on?"

"Justin is going to tutor Alex after school." Harper explained.

Alex gave Harper a look. "Thanks." She said sarcastically. Then she looked at Riley.

"Why? I thought I was your study buddy." Riley asked.

"My mom found out about my geography test." Alex replied.

"How?" Riley questioned.

"_Someone._" Alex looked to Harper. "Must have told Max and he told my mom at dinner last night."

The teacher came in and quieted everyone down for the beginning of study hall.

xx

Alex groaned. She was sitting at her kitchen table studying with Justin. "How am I supposed to remember all this if I don't even want to think about it in the first place?"

"Think about all the cool places." Justin replied.

"It's boring." Alex complained.

"Ok, now what is this place?" Justin asked, changing the subject. He pointed at a map of the world.

"I don't know...China?" Alex asked.

"Alex, you've answered that the last three times I asked." Justin responded.

"So what?" Alex questioned.

"It was three different places. Not every country in Asia is China." Justin explained. "That was Russia, just so you know."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Can we just be done for the day?"

"I guess so." Justin replied.

Alex noticed his disappointment. "Sorry, I can't really concentrate today. I'm kind of tired."

Justin nodded. "Do you want to try again tomorrow?"

"Sure." Alex responded. "But, you don't have to leave yet, I mean if you don't want to."

"Ok." Justin agreed.

They sat awkwardly for awhile not knowing what to do. "Max usually gets done with dishes downstairs around 6." Alex told Justin. It was 5:30 now. "Want to watch tv?"

"Yeah." Justin replied. They went to the living room.

"You can find something on." Alex handed him the remote. "I have to go get my phone." She'd left it upstairs. When she came back, she sat down next to Justin. "What are you watching?"

"The Tears of Blood Insider Special I totally forgot it was on!" Justin explained, not looking away from the tv.

Alex smiled at his enthusiasm. It seemed like there was another thing he liked more than school. She didn't mind Tears of Blood, so she watched too. Alex's phone beeped. She had a text from Riley. _Did the dork leave yet?_

Alex was a little taken aback by his attitude. _Uh no why do you care?_ She answered.

A commercial came on. "Do you like Tears of Blood?" Justin asked.

"I guess." Alex responded, frustrated.

"I can change it." Justin picked up the remote.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I do like them. I'm just irritated with Riley." Alex explained.

"Oh ok.." Justin set the remote down again and sat back.

The two of them watched the rest of the show until Max got back.

xx

Sorry that chapter was really short I just needed some more feedback from you guys. Maybe let me know what you want to see or just let me know how you feel about it so far. I'll post as soon as I can.


	4. Party

Chapter 4

xx

"So how's the tutoring going?" Theresa asked Alex at dinner that night.

"Pretty good." Alex answered. "Justin is very helpful.."

"Well thank you, Justin. It's nice having you around." Theresa told Justin.

"I don't mind." Justin replied.

"You should help me with my homework too." Max added. "I have this math worksheet."

"Oh, honey, Justin probably has to get home." Theresa replied. "I'm sure he has homework, too."

"It's fine." Justin interrupted. "I got my homework done in school and my dad won't be home til 9."

"Sweet." Max grinned. "Come on!" He dropped his fork on his now empty plate and looked at Justin.

Justin had just finished eating too. "Ok." He followed Max up to his room.

Alex finished eating. "I'm going to go work on an english paper."

"Ok, honey." Theresa replied.

Alex went up to her room. On her way she saw Justin helping Max. She thought that it was cute how Justin was such good friends with Max even though he was younger.

She kept walking and went into her own room. When she got there, there was a text message from Riley. _The guys want me to go to a party tomorrow night. I don't think I can hang out unless you want to come to the party._

Alex sighed. She really didn't want to go to a party with Riley and his friends. It was just a bunch of drunk jocks and snotty girls. She called Riley. "Hello?" He answered his phone after a few rings.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alex asked.

"I'm just hanging out at Nate's house." Riley explained. "We're talking about tomorrow's party, are you in?"

"I thought we had plans." Alex responded. "You know...movies?"

"Yeah, but this will be more fun." Riley replied. "Come on...it's going to be a friday night."

"I don't want to go to anymore of these stupid parties." Alex said, raising her voice. "You always drag me there and then just get really drunk."

"Well you don't have to get an attitude." Riley told her. "So what are you going to do?" He asked after waiting a minute.

"Is Gigi going to be there?" Alex asked. She knew that Gigi had been wanting to get with Riley and she didn't want to give her the chance.

"Probably." Riley said.

"Do you _have_ to go?" Alex questioned.

"I'm going." Riley answered.

"Fine." Alex replied.

"You're going?" Riley asked.

"I guess..." Alex responded hesitantly.

"Ok, meet me at Ryan's at 7 tomorrow night." Riley replied. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Alex said before hanging up.

xx

The next day at school, Alex went home early. She was really tired after not sleeping much the night before, so she said she was sick. She walked into the sub station. "Hi, honey, I made you some soup. It's upstairs." Theresa said to Alex.

"Thanks, mom." Alex replied.

"I'll be up to check on you in a while." Theresa added.

"Ok." Alex went up to their apartment and set her stuff down. She went over to the stove and got herself some soup. She was kind of hungry.

Her phone made a beeping sound from her bag. She figured it would be Riley seeing where she went. She finished getting some soup and sat down on the couch with it. Alex took her phone out and opened the text message.

It was actually from Justin. _Hey harper told me you weren't feeling well..let me know if you need anything._

Alex smiled. _Thanks I will.. _

xx

Sorry kind of a short chapter, but I'll try to update soon. I'm in the process of moving so I've been kind of busy lately. Anyway leave a review and I'll try to get another chapter up soon.


	5. Someone Better

Chapter 5

xx

Alex was sitting in the living room reading a magazine. Her mom had just left for the night. She had to go help her mother move some stuff out of the basement. Alex looked up when the door opened. "Oh, hey, Max." Alex said to her brother.

"Hey." Max dropped his backpack and ran upstairs.

Justin walked in behind Max. "Hi."

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I wanted to bring you something...to maybe make you feel better." Justin walked over to Alex. Then he handed her a piece of paper. "How are you feeling?"

"Better...is this the test we took yesterday?" Alex looked at it. "Oh my god we did it! I got an A!"

"You did it, you're awesome." Justin smiled.

"Yeah but you helped me." Alex told Justin.

"There was stuff on here that we never even talked about." Justin replied.

"Well I guess your tutoring made me work harder." Alex said. "Hey, would you want to come to a party tonight, to celebrate?"

"Oh, I don't know.." Justin answered.

"Come on. Please?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Justin agreed.

"Great." Alex smiled.

xx

Alex and Justin arrived at the party at about 7. They walked in together and people kept staring. Riley came over right away. "What is _he_ doing here?" Riley questioned.

"He's my friend." Alex crossed her arms.

"He's a dork and he wasn't invited." Riley stepped closer. "Either he leaves or we're done."

"How about _I _leave _and_ we're done." Alex responded.

"Why do you have to be such a little bitch sometimes?" Riley questioned.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Justin asked Riley.

"Come on, Justin." Alex took his arm.

"Ok." Justin agreed.

"Yeah have fun with your new boyfriend." Riley called as Alex and Justin walked away.

Alex shook her head. "I'm sorry." She said to Justin.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Justin replied.

"I dragged you here and...I don't know it was stupid." Alex explained.

"It isn't your fault your boyfriend was a jerk." Justin told Alex.

"I don't know what I ever even saw in him..." Alex said.

"Well all the girls think he's cute and of course he's popular and a jock." Justin explained.

Alex walked down the sidewalk with Justin. "You know what? I'd rather have a guy who's cute and funny...smart." She realized the guy she was talking about was standing right beside her, but she didn't want to say anything yet.

"You deserve someone so much better than him." Justin replied.

"Well I know someone so much better than him." Alex responded quickly. Then she felt really awkward.

"Yeah...there are tons of guys at your school so it makes sense. Any guy would be lucky to be with you." Justin told Alex. They walked for a minute, then Justin had to ask. "Do I know him?"

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I don't know...I was just curious." Justin replied.

Alex took a breath. "I like you, Justin."

"I like you too." Justin responded.

"No, Justin, _you're_ the guy." Alex said slowly.

xx

Sorry another short chapter and it took awhile, but I should update soon, so just leave reviews and let me know what you liked.


End file.
